Barbie Joins the Wrestling Team
by Stikky n Teethflower
Summary: When Barbie and Friends decided to go to the local wrestling match, things don't go as planned...


BARBIE JOINS THE WRESTLING TEAM  
By Jenna (Teethflower) And Jessica (Stikky)  
Sections labeled with author.  
Sequel to Barbie Goes Raving.  
  
-----------  
*Jenna*  
One day Barbie was bored. She decided that she didn't have enough guys  
drooling over her, and wanted to go somewhere only GUYS would want to  
be.Then she realized it.  
  
The WRESTLING match tonight! Of course. As usual, Barbie invited Friends  
to go along with her. But first they had to get ready. Barbie wore a neon  
purple skintight spandex outfit with huge leather boots and a sparkley mask,  
but enough was showing to know what a **GORGEOUS** coughhoecough she was.  
Friends was fashionably decorated with pictures of Hulk Hogan stuck randomly  
into her three-foot-in-diameter fluorescent blue wig. Or WAS it a wig??!  
Hmmm..... that must be another story.  
  
Anyway, an amazing feat was performed when they actually fit into the car.  
After some minor holdups because of Barbie trying to avoid anything that  
looked remotely like a furby or a giant sponge ("AHHH! A kitchen supplies  
store!!! *swerve*"), they arrived at the college. Barbie stepped out of the  
car and noticed something squishy under her feet. She looked now and noticed  
that there were guys piled two feet high in efforts to greet her. "EWWWW!"  
she shrieked, "DROOL! GET THEM OFF!" and started running away. She couldn't  
escape those guys! She accidentally tripped (this time, the 24 inch heels  
were getting to the extreme) and fell down a sewer. Her neon purple spandex  
suit promptly was covered in .....spots. Needless to say it wasn't neon  
purple anymore. She and Friends thought they heard thunder up above, but  
realized it was only the herd of guys passing by, looking for her. "Darn all  
those Stripper Barbie commercials" she said.  
  
Finally, when the thun-- er, footsteps were gone, she and Friends  
painstakingly got out of the sewer. Friends didn't look too good now, but  
somehow Barbie's white-blond hair and three inch deep makeup was perfect.  
Friends was jealous. In fact she was so jealous that she grabbed a nearby  
club and started clubbing barbie. Barbie wondered what that strange  
sensation in her legs was. She figured that something might be wrong, so she  
looked down. She didn't see anything but concrete. That could be because  
Friends had just clubbed her legs out from under her and she had fallen  
facedown on the street. A few cars ran over her.  
A block over, Friends chuckled quietly to herself as she wiped brightly  
colored eyeshadow from the club onto the grass.  
  
*Jessica*  
Barbie tried to get up, but she realized- to her horror- that Friends'  
club had destroyed her legs!  
  
All that was left of Barbie's beautiful 8 feet long legs were dust.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Barbie, "*sniff sniff* How I am supposed to wrestle without  
any legs?"  
  
Then she vowed out loud (and in a spanish accent), "Friends, you destroyed  
my legs now prepare to die!"  
  
Barbie carefully dragged herself to the college to destroy Friends with  
the bazooka she had hidden in her skin tight spandex suit. Of course no one  
ever noticed the bazooka because the were to busy looking at other  
things....  
  
On her way to the college Barbie killed some people and took their legs.  
  
Now she had VERY manly legs. But oh well. She still looked perfect.  
  
"Ah ha!" Barbie screamed as she made her way into the college and saw  
Friends 'wrestling' with some guys.  
  
"Friends, you have destroyed my legs, now prepare to DIIIIIE" Said Barbie  
after she had performed the famous Xena screech.  
  
"Ach, why don't you die" yelled Friends as she pulled out an atom bomb,  
that she too had hidden in her spandex suit.  
  
All the guys hid under the bleachers.  
  
They knew this was gonna be big....  
  
*Jenna*  
As Barbie and Friends circled eachother, both holding their weapons of  
choice, something crashed through the roof. It landed in front of them. This  
momentarily stopped their fight as they looked down... and saw that it was  
Skipper! Skipper looked up and said "The potatoes! Under the hair!!" Then  
she fainted.  
  
All of a sudden everyone noticed that Skipper had two eight foot long legs  
coming out of her chest. Barbie looked at them and said "HEY ARE THOSE MY  
LEGS!?! SKIPPER!! HOW COULD YOU!??" She also wondered what the dust had  
been, if it wasn't her legs. Barbie hurriedly de-attached the masculine legs  
and re-attached hers. She grabbed one of the discarded legs and screamed  
"This weapon is better than any old BAZOOKA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Friends had a  
look of complete shock on her face. She turned and ran, but didn't look  
where she was going and ran face first into the bleachers. There came a gasp  
and then horrible moans from behind the bleachers. I'm guessing that Friends  
wasn't looking too beautiful.  
  
Barbie ran after Friends, but tripped on her leg. She wasn't used to  
running. Her aerobics director said that it might give her legs VOLUME if  
she RAN. Anyway Barbie fell over and immediately there were several dozen  
guys flopping on top of her. She screamed and grabbed Skipper. Skipper woke  
up and saw the guys and........ anyway. We know what Skipper does in the  
prescence of guys.  
  
As Barbie and Skipper were being bombarded by the wrestlers, Friends unstuck  
her face from the bleachers, and slowly turned around to reveal...  
  
That Friends was really Barbie's sister, Stacie! Barbie screamed. "STACIE! What are you doing here? You're Friends! Wait no you're Stacie. AHHHHHH!"  
  
She thought for a moment. The moments strectched into minutes. The minutes stretched into hours. Finally after a few days Barbie looked up and said slowly, "Stacie, if you were Friends, then was it you who beat me with that stick?"  
  
Stacie said, "Of course. And it was a club, you blond idiot. You know what? I am so jealous of you. I mean, you had a FURBY on your arm. You get to wear spandex. You have to swat guys when you go out in public. Gurgle. Gurglygurgly." For some reason Stacie was losing the ability to speak. Barbie knew the problem. "Stacie, didn't I tell you to stop taking those diet pills!? They're going to your head! Erm, I mean your mouth."  
  
Stacie said, "GURGLY WURGLY!" and ran out of the gym. Barbie was frightened a little as every other person there besides her was a guy. Well, apart from Skipper, but she didn't count because of how busy she was. They all got a little gleam in their eye and started walking slowly toward her. Then Barbie felt something funny in her stomach. Rumble rumble. Rumbly wumbly. She'd never felt this weird sensation. Then she realized it was just her fat burning waistband. You know, those things that wiggle around and develop your muscles. She smiled and congratulated herself on being so smart. She was so into it that she didn't even notice her clothes being torn off by the guys. She concentrated very hard on getting out of there and didn't move. But that was just because one of the guys had knocked her unconscious.  
  
So much for the wrestling match.  
  
-----------  
  
Author's note:  
Yeh, I know she didn't join the team, just went to the match. Too bad, the title is too funny, LOL.  
And Jenna wrote the ending of the story because Jessica is in Minnesota. Anyway.  
Stay tuned for the next Barbie adventure! Got any suggestions? Review the story and tell us what it should be. 


End file.
